


It'll take time

by Tumbledrylow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Office Fusion, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: Alec like Magnus the cute receptionist, the only problem is he’s engaged.





	It'll take time

The Camera pans around a crowded office, Magnus Bane sits at the receptionist sit at his station and picks up the ringing phone.

"Lightwood-Penhallow, This is Magnus" he says sweetly.

The camera moves to show a salesman looking towards him, Alec Lightwood who was the CEO's son and was well known for liking Magnus.

"No, I don't like Magnus" Alec looked unsure "Were just friends, and besides he's engaged so even if I did like him there's nothing I can do."

"Yes I am engaged, He's been my boyfriend since high school. His name is Imasu." Magnus is beaming and displaying his engagement ring.

"Okay I'll put you on with him." Magnus Put the caller onto another line then looked to Alec and waved with a sweet smile.

"So you know how we put up a resume for Jonathan?" Jonathan was their most obnoxious co-worker, Alec he been messing with him for years and now that Magnus had joined him with his pranks they made Jonathan a new resume and posted it online.

"Okay, Dumb and Dumber what did you do?" The pair turned to see Jonathan looking at them "I don't know what you mean?'' Magnus says in faux naive tone.

"I just got a request to join another company, with a resume I didn't submit."

"Okay to fill you in we made Jonathan a fake resume, and on it we included hits such as; Dog like loyalty." Magnus reads off the paper in front of them, "Black-belt in karate and survival skills." Alec says. "Oh and just to remind you, we work for a paper company so all of these things are absolute essentials."

"I don't know what to tell you Jonathan, Check with the IT guy maybe he was messing with you." Alec says, He knows he going to get it later for sending Jonathan on Andrew but right now he doesn't have the energy to deal with the red headed male. With that Jonathan storms off and the phone at reception goes off, Magnus puts up a finger and picks it up.

"Lightwood-Penhallow, This is Magnus."

The camera shows the other member of the office staring at Magnus and Alec.

"They're totally sleeping together." Maia says in the break room to Clary and Raphael. Raphael scoffs "I don't know if you've noticed but Magnus is engaged." It's now Maia's turn to scoff, "Unhappily engaged." Clary choose spoke up, "Even if he's unhappy he wouldn't cheat, not after Camille."

"Camille is my Ex-Girlfriend, we dated for a while but she ended up cheating, so that was a waste of time." Magnus looks upset.

"He's not unhappy guys." Raphael says, "Really then why do they keep putting the wedding back?" Maia pointed out.

"Hey guys, What's up?" Magnus and Alec walked into the break room attached at the hip.

"Nothing much, hows the wedding planning going?'' Maia asks smugly. 

"About as well as you getting a date." Alec throws back in defense of Magnus.

They all laughed but Magnus was looking down at the table, clearly faking his laugh.

Magnus is quietly looking down at his chair in the confessional, sniffling and wiping at tears, "Imasu and I have been fighting recently since he keeps putting back the wedding. So last night when i wanted to talk about he walked off, today at work I got a call saying that he needed a break, So I guess that's the end of my engagement. No, I haven't told anyone either because honestly I don't know how." Alec knocked on the conference room door and walked in to see a crying Magnus. "Okay we can talk about this in second how about you wait at your desk then you tell me what happened, Okay?" Alec asks the sobbing male who nods and walks off. 

The cameraman taps Alec's shoulder asking a silent question. "I don't like Magnus I love him, All he needs is a little time to get better."

And with that Alec walks off to hold the smaller male, to console him.

All Magnus needed was a little time, Alec could wait.


End file.
